Discovering something new
by MoonBeamStruck
Summary: Ash discovered this strange feelings, but what is it? He tries to ask Clemont's opinion. This story contains diodeshipping - Ash (Satoshi) x Clemont (Citron)


I did it, my second story! I'm so happy I managed to write this.  
It was not supposed to be this long, but whatever.  
I hope you enjoy reading it!

 **This story contains boy x boy. If you don't like this, then don't read it!**  
Diodeshipping is the name for Ash (Satoshi) and Clemont (Citron).

* * *

 **Clemonts pov**

Serena: "Thanks for the food Clemont, you are a great cook!"

"It was nothing, really. I'm glad you like it."

Serena smiled and tried to get a conversation with Ash.

"Are you looking forward to your next gym battle Ash? I can help you with a battle if you want."

Clemont had noticed that Ash was acting strange.

 _What's up with him? He ate almost nothing. Ash is very quiet. Maybe he's thinking about new battle strategies. I don't know, this isn't normal behavior for him. He never acts this way when he's going to have a gym battle soon._

"Ash, Aaaaash! Are you listening to me?"

Serena's shouting had finally gotten Ash his attention.

"Huh, what? Sorry I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I was asking you if you want to have a battle with me."

"Battle? Why do you want to have a battle with me?"

Serena looked at him thinking what caused this behavior.

"Ash, is this a joke? A battle, … So you can get stronger for your next gym battle?"

Realization hit Ash when he remembered his gym battle. The next town was not very far, 2 days walking from here.

"I appreciate the offer but I have to pass. Sorry." Ash mumbled.

This hit Serena very hard. She hoped she could spend some alone time with the boy who stole her heart.

"Okay. I just wanted to help."

The inventor was listening to the conversation.

 _That sounded like Serena was trying to get her and Ash alone. I am somehow happy that her plan failed. I really want to talk to Ash. What's up with him? And denying a battle? That's not like him at all. Is he sick? I guess I have to wait until tonight when we are alone in our tent._

Bonnie started yawning. Her brother noticed this.

"Bonnie, it's very late. Are you tired? Maybe you should go to bed?"

Bonnie didn't like her brothers behavior, but she was really tired. They walked all day.

"Okay, dedenne let's go to bed."

"denne denne."

When Bonnie reached her tent Ash stood up.

"I'm going to bed as well. I'm going to sleep."

Serena didn't like it.

"But Ash, it's not so late. Why don't you stay up for a little bit longer?"

"I know, but I'm really tired. See you tomorrow."

Ash went to his tent leaving the other two behind.

Serena looked at the inventor, not sure what to do.

"So, do you want me to show you my new invention? It's really cool I think. I've been working on it for a long time now. It has this …"

"No no, it's not that I don't like to hear about it but … I think I'm going to bed. We walked all day and I'm very tired. I hope you don't mind."

Serena wasn't tired at all, but spending the evening listening to the science nerd was not something she looked forward to. Sleeping seemed a good option. It's not that she had a chance talking to Ash now anyway.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Clemont."

Serena walked to her tent. The inventor wasn't tired. He started to think what he could do.

 _I can go to my tent and see if Ash has something to say to explain his behavior. But Ash, … he looked very tired. I can talk to him tomorrow. What can I do? I know! I can work on my invention._

Thinking about his invention made Clemont happy. He hadn't had a lot of alone time in the past week. He smiled and started to work.

* * *

 **Ash his pov**

Ash was trying to get some sleep. Pikachu sleeps peaceful in his bag.

 _I'm happy I got out of there. Having a battle with Serena … I'm just not in the mood to have a battle. I don't understand it, this. Am I sick? Every time I'm with Clemont these strange things happens. I start to feel warm and funny. I don't find the words to speak. When he looks at me I feel like a jelly, ready to fall apart. My stomach is doing weird. It's not that I don't eat enough. Clemont is the best cook I ever met. But still, what is wrong with me? Why do I have these weird feelings? What do they mean? Should I ask someone? Maybe Clemont? Nooo, he can't know I have this weird stuff going on when he's around. Serena? Noooo! She's a girl. Girls can't keep secrets. What if she tells it to all her friends? I don't know what to do. And I don't know how to stop this._

Ash gives up trying to sleep. It just doesn't work. He's thinking too much about this and that. After what feels like a very long time he gives up.

 _It's not working. I really don't know what this is. I have to ask someone to help me. Maybe I can tell Clemont. He's very smart and I trust him. And if I don't mention his name then he won't know who this person is. It's safe, right? I could give it a try. He's still outside. Wait, maybe Serena's there to? I guess I just have to wait. It's perfect, we will be alone._

So Ash tries to think what exactly he's going to say to his friend.

* * *

 **Clemonts pov**

Clemont works very hard on his invention. Hours passed by and he's still excited to go on. Adding this special part and changing something there. After all the work he put in it he starts to realize the time.

 _Wow, I can't believe it's THAT late? How long have I worked on my invention? Never mind, it was fun._

Feeling very happy the inventor starts to clean up a bit. Then he goes to his tent.

 _I can't see anything. But Ash must be asleep. I don't want to wake him._

Clemont makes a little light. It's enough for him to see something. What Clemont doesn't know is that Ash is awake. He was waiting for Clemont to ask him about his little problem. Clemont opens his zipper. Normally he's more modest about changing his clothes. But if Ash sleeps he doesn't mind. Standing with his back to Ash he starts to undress. When he's done he turns around. Ash chooses that moment to speak.

"hey clemont"

"Whaa, Ash?! I thought you were sleeping."

"Sorry, I was thinking. I kept me from falling asleep."

 _He was awake? Why didn't he say something? Was he … looking at me? That's … I didn't expect that. Maybe it's not that bad. We're both boys. Ash always undresses whenever he feels like it. It doesn't matter for him if I'm in the tent or not._

 _I remember this moment. Serena didn't knew Ash was almost naked when she entered the tent to ask him something. Bonnie and I heard Ash shouting so hard. It was a little funny, and a mess. Ash was mad at Serena for walking in our tent without asking. Serena was crying. Bonnie started to get some details out of her, if he got a six pack. Serena was crying so hard she couldn't tell Bonnie a thing. Then my sister ended up telling Serena I had no six pack at all. That my clothes where so big to hide the fact that I don't have muscles. That was so embarrassing! I wanted to shout at Bonnie for saying stuff like that. I know I don't have muscles like most other boys do, like Ash does. But that doesn't mean my sister can go tell everyone about it. But when I saw Serena smile, I just couldn't shout at my sister. Maybe Bonnie just tried to help. When I was cooking later that day Ash wanted to speak with me. He told me it doesn't matter if I have muscles or not. He tried to cheer me up. That was really nice of him._

 _Ash never shouted when I saw him undress. So I should not feel embarrassed that he saw me undress, right?_

"So, you were thinking?"

"Yeah, I was thinking."

 _First he denies a battle, now this. I'm worried. What is wrong with him?_ _Maybe I can ask?_

"What were you thinking about?"

"A lot, can I talk to you?"

The inventor smiled.

"Of course you can. You can tell me everything."

 _I'm glad he wants to tell me. I'm happy to be his friend. He is always there for me. It feels nice he trust me with his problems. I hope I can help._

Clemont sits down on the ground. Ash crawls out of his sleeping bag and sits next to him.

* * *

 **Ash his pov – starting when Clemont entered the tent**

 _I am waiting for Clemont. He sure takes his time. Maybe he's working on his new invention? I see Clemont entering the tent. He's very cautious; maybe he thinks I am asleep? I still don't know if I want to talk with him. Wait, do I hear the sound of a zipper? His zipper? He never does this when I'm in the tent. He must think that I'm not awake. I can wait until he's finished. Can I, watch? He stands with his back to me so he won't notice anyway. I'm somehow curious. Is that a bad thing? It makes me feel funny again. He's thinner than I thought. Not in a bad way. He always wares these huge clothes. I'm glad he's not super fat but just normal. He's always so insecure about himself. He shouldn't, I think he's beautiful in his own way. It looks like he's ready._

"Hey Clemont"

"Whaa, Ash?! I thought you were sleeping."

"Sorry, I was thinking. I kept me from falling asleep."

 _Please ask me about it. I really want to talk with you._

"So, you were thinking?"

"Yeah, I was thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"A lot, can I talk to you?"

The inventor smiled.

"Of course you can. You can tell me everything."

Clemont sits down on the ground. Ash crawls out of his sleeping bag and sits next to him.

"It may sound weird but I think something is wrong with me. I just don't know what it is. I thought I can describe it to you. Maybe you can help?"

"Okay, that seems like a good idea. Try to explain as good as you can. If I know what it is, I'll tell you."

 _Okay, I got his attention. Now I just have to explain. I really hope he knows what it is._

"So, it all started not so long ago. I don't really know how to explain it but it always happens when I am around … this you know, this person."

Ash sighed. Clemont just sat there, listening. He gave his friend the chance to speak.

"Whenever this person is next to me, I start to feel funny. Sometimes my body feels warm. Other times my stomach feels weird. When this person accidently touches me, it feels like an electric shock hit me. It's not the same like when Pikachu's thunderbolt hits me. It feels different; I don't really know how to explain how it feels. When this person has a conversation with me, I just feel so weak. My body refuses to let me have control over it. Like I'm frozen or something like that. And I get very nervous all of sudden. Another time I start sweating so hard. It's just, weird. And then I started to have these weird dreams that I don't understand. I think I might be sick. I tried everything to be normal again. Nothing works. Do you know what's wrong with me? Is this normal, will it go away?"

* * *

 **Clemonts pov**

 _He feels all of this when he's around a certain person? Is he really that dense? He's in love, isn't he? I wonder who it is. Can I tease him a little bit? Maybe that's a bad idea, he trusted me. The best thing I can do now is tell him the truth._

"Ash, I think I know the answer. But I must ask, are you sure you don't know it yourself?"

"What do you mean? I really don't know what it is. Please Clemont, tell me! I want to know!"

"I think you are in love with this person."

"In love? I've never been in love before and …"

Thinking about this new information realization hit Ash. Being in love is possible.

"That's … So this is how being in love feels?"

Clemont smiled, he was happy for his friend to discover these wonderful feelings.

 _Whoever it is, is very lucky._

"Yes, I never fell in love before. But I read a lot of stories. And what you described, that's what you hear others say when they are in love. Think about it, you only feel like this because of a certain person?"

Ash nodded.

"And these dreams, do they involve this person?"

"Yes, they do. I really am in love."

 _Are we really having this conversation? I'm actually relieved that's it's nothing bad. I wonder when I will have these feelings. It's not that I know so much about it. I always press anything like this to the back of my mind. My inventions always blow up. When I'm in dreamland about being in love, I'm sure it will only cause more explosions. And I just, never thought about it. I'm scared and afraid. If I ever fall in love, Bonnie will see. I'm not that hard to read. It's just easier for me, denying whatever feelings come across my mind. Never thinking about it works fine. But I'm happy Ash discovered these feelings. And I hope this person loves him back and they can be happy together. If someone deserves that, it's Ash._

" _Clemont, do you know what I should do with these feelings?"_

"You can make a confession to the person you love. You can also keep it a secret. It's your choice. If you don't try, you will never know if this person likes you back. But if you tell and this person loves someone else, then you can be rejected."

"I don't know if this person loves me. I think I want to try but … I don't know how to handle it."

 _Who is this person? If I knew, I could help. If it's Serena, he shouldn't be afraid._

"Ash, to be honest I don't have any experience with this. I've never been in love before. I always pushed feelings like this away for reasons that are my own. But I will try to help you, if you want. I'm just not sure what I can do."

"Why do you push these feelings away? It's not that bad."

"You just told me you feel like you're frozen and sweating and another time you feel warm. I like my body to act normal."

Ash starts to laugh at this.

"Clemont common, it's not that bad. It was bad because I didn't knew what it was. I was scared. But now I realize I was such a fool for not realizing it."

"You can't push it away forever."

Clemont sighs.

"You're right. I can't do that. But let's talk about you, how will you handle your new situation?"

* * *

 **Ash his pov**

 _Clemont told me he wants to help me. But this seems harder than I thought. What do I know? I just discovered that I am in love with my best friend. My best friend told me he pushes all feelings away. We both have no experience at all, just the stories that we heard. Wait, that's it. I just ask Clemont if I can practice on him. Talking and flirting. I'll see how he reacts to it. That's perfect!_

"Clemont, I have this idea. Do you want to help me?"

"Of course, how can I help you?"

"I don't have any experience. I don't know how to approach this person. Can I test some things on you to see if it works? You have to be honest and tell me what you think about it. If you like what I do, then maybe this person will like it to."

Clemont hesitated.

"Ash, you know that I'm a boy?"

Ash tried to look disappointed.

"I understand if you don't want to try. It was just a stupid idea anyway."

Clemont doesn't want to let his friend down.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's okay we can try. I've read that it is possible to fall in love with the same gender. So it's actually not that weird at all. It was just to point out to you that I am a boy. If you are in love with a girl, that girl can react different to your actions. You have to take that in account."

Ash is very happy to hear this.

 _So he knows you can fall in love with the same gender? And he's okay with it? That means a lot to me. I'm glad to hear he wants to try this. If he tells how he feels with my actions I can see if I have a chance. I have a chance that he loves me. He pushes his feelings away. I just have to see if I can make him feel something. I will see how far I can go._

* * *

 **Clemonts pov**

 _This is just to help Ash. And who knows, maybe I learn something. Bonnie always asks these girls. I'm tired of girls. It just doesn't work for me. Maybe this is a good idea. Ash has the chance to test some stuff and I can learn how I feel about a boy trying to flirt with me. I know it's hard for me, but we're really good friends. And it can be fun. I don't have any experience and neither does Ash. I must say I'm curious to see what he will try._

"You can start whenever you want."

"Promise me you will be honest. I want to know what you think, okay?"

"That's okay. I will be honest with you."

Ash takes a deep breath, it's time to start.

"hello clemont."

"hello ash."

Ash looks in Clemonts eyes. He stares to them for a moment.

"Has anyone ever told how beautiful your eyes are?"

 _I'm feeling a bit odd. But I'm not used to friends looking into my eyes. It's just the new experience. It's nothing, I think._

"No, thank you."

"No? They really are! When I look at them I feel lost. Not having the power to turn away from them, it's hard. The most beautiful bleu I have ever seen."

 _That's nice. What should I do? Say something back?_

"You have these very strong muscles, I like that. It suits you."

"Really? Thanks Clemont! You can touch them if you want."

Ash winks to Clemont.

 _He's really good I think. But, touching his muscles? Isn't that a bit too much? I don't know what to do. What would Serena do? She's in love with him. Serena, … She would take every chance she can get to touch Ash and discover his body._

Ash starts laughing. "I don't bite you know."

This makes the inventor smile. "Okay then."

Clemont moves closer to Ash so he can reach his arms. He hesitates but slowly moves his hand to Ash his arms. Then he starts to touch it. Very slowly, exploring this new experience. Ash seems to like it, a lot. Clemont touching him lights a fire deep inside.

"They are really nice. You must have trained a lot to reach this."

"Yeah, I did. Participating in my training sessions for my pokémons and never refusing a physical challenge."

Clemont let go of his friend's arms.

 _Should I go sit back where I sat? We are really close to each other now. I can feel our legs touching. It feels kind of funny. Maybe Ash feels offended if I move away. I just sit here then._

Ash tries to break the ice.

"You know, it's not all bout the looks. The person itself also matters to me."

"Now I think about it, you're right. That matters to."

"What do you think of me?"

"I think you are very cool. You care a lot about your friends and you're always there for them. You give them the courage to make their dreams come true. I think you are amazing."

Hearing these words from this boy makes Ash blush.

"Is that True? Thank you! I think you're great to! You are such a good cook. Talking with you is easy. And when you're shy, you're very cute."

While talking Ash put his arm around Clemont.

 _He thinks I'm cute? Is this about me or the person he's in love with? Why do I feel so weird? I never felt this way before. I feel so happy and cheerful._

Clemont looks at his friend.

 _I never saw that he's so beautiful. I feel safe with him. I can tell him everything. Why is my stomach feeling weird? And why do I feel so warm and … No, this can't be happening! Am I, … in love with my best friend? I think it can be true. But that means I'm gay. Maybe we should stop, this getting out of control._

"What are you thinking about?"

This got Clemont his attention.

"I, I … nothing."

"You promised me you would be honest. Please tell me."

Clemont can't find the words. He starts to blush.

* * *

 **Ash his pov**

 _Is that a blush? On his face? Does he like me? Should I stop this experiment? No, if I do I might never have this chance again. And he's blushing, he has to feel something. Right?_

Since Clemont hasn't said anything, Ash starts to talk.

"Do you like me?"

"Huh? Yes, you are a good friend."

"That's not what I meant Clemont."

Hearing this makes Clemont blush even more.

"Aaaash, I think we should stop."

"Why? We're just starting."

"Just starting? What are you planning to do?"

Ash starts to laugh. "Do you really want to know?"

The more they are talking, the redder Clemont's face becomes.

"Ash please. I, I."

 _I've never seen Clemont blush so hard. He's super cute like this. I think I just wanna go for it, before he retreats."_

* * *

 **Clemonts pov**

 _What is Ash doing? And why am I blushing? I just discovered these feelings for him. This can't be true. Who is this person that Ash fell in love with? What should I do?_

"Ash, I mean it. We'd better stop this. That's enough practice. Try this with the person you love. It will work, I promise you.

"Clemont, don't you see? This person, it's you. I love you."

 _Wait, what? He loves me? I can't believe it._

"Ash, is this a joke? Cause it's not funny."

"This is not a joke Clemont. Let me show you how much I mean it."

 _What is he doing? What does he mean?_

Ash moves forward to Clemont.

"Ash, what are you mmmmph?"

Ash is tired of clemont speaking. So he shuts him up with a kiss.

 _Is he kissing me? Does that mean … He really loves me? I can't believe it. He wouldn't be kissing me if he wasn't, right? Maybe I should just stop thinking and enjoy it. That's it, just enjoy it. It feels so good._

* * *

 **Ash his pov**

 _Finally, I'm so happy I took this chance._

Clemont starts moving his hands to Ash his back.

 _Does that mean? He must be okay with it. That's it. I just go for it then._

Ash starts deepening the kiss using his tongue. Clemont opens his mouth. The boys start to get into the kiss. Because the lack of oxygen they have to break apart.

 _This is so amazing. I want to do it again!_

Ash attacks Clemont with another kiss. Using his force to push Clemont down on the ground. Ash lies on Clemont. He puts everything he has in this kiss. After a while they break the kiss.

Clemont is the first one to speak.

"Ash, that was …"

"I love you Clemont!"

"I love you to, but don't shout so hard. The girls might hear us."

"Then make me stop talking."

Ash winks, Clemont starts to smile.

"Don't worry, I will."

Clemont pushes his face to Ash, starting another kiss. Ash kisses happily back.

Fortunately for them, the girls have long fallen asleep.


End file.
